


龙洞湾海盗

by ottermaza



Category: otter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermaza/pseuds/ottermaza





	龙洞湾海盗

当你与你喜欢的人两情相悦的一刹那,魔鬼将复活于你淫荡的屁眼

 

1.

鸟声,蝉鸣,还有阳光,和龙洞湾的瀑布

还有二十分钟上课,王俊凯合上教案摘下眼镜,门外面走过班上的学生,他扭头去看两个男生的侧影  
再扭头看看窗边边上的阳光

透亮的树叶,燥热的风,断续的知了声,汗涔涔的粘稠的肉体

他听见轰隆轰隆的水声,声音来自一个晴朗的十年前

“是龙洞湾的瀑布哟”  
那双狡黠的黑眼珠子,真的是特别好看  
每次看到,都忍不住想把人抓到身下,狠狠的操弄  
操到他大声的哭叫,失去理智的抱住他的脖颈,扭着屁股想要更多  
最好操到生个孩子,长得要像他

 

“拿来,或者我打断你一条腿”王俊凯放学后把人堵在了教室里,气定神闲的把手一摊  
“没有啊,你没长眼睛吗”

 

“原来刘志宏是个胆小鬼”王俊凯低头凑到他面前,脸贴得很近,看见这张脸从耳根烧红起来,眼睛却毫不闪躲的迎着自己的目光  
“我凑这么近,你都不躲躲？”

刘志宏蹭了蹭背后的墙,曲起膝盖提到王俊凯下体的位置,轻轻顶了一下

王俊凯往下看了一眼,凑到他脖子边上嗅了嗅,伸舌头舔到刘志宏耳后  
“你在发……我操,你他妈有病？”

王俊凯痛得曲下腰,抬头看见刘志宏居高临下的笑容,看见刘志宏弯腰凑过来,笑着答“那只蜘蛛被我放了,你想要,自己找啊”

刘志宏挎上书包,大步的向前

王俊凯弯唇笑出声  
“我等到你发情那一天,等你抱着我的腿求我操你”

刘志宏停下脚步,站在走廊上半边身子是烫人的夕阳,王俊凯倚着讲台,满意的笑了  
“世界上,原来只有你一个Alpha？”  
刘志宏走得大摇大摆,夕阳里的影子被拉得老长,贴在学校的墙砖上意外有种缠绵的快感

王俊凯把玩着手里的粉笔盒,闭上眼.  
先是纤细的脖颈,向下是白皙的胸膛

再往下是高高低低的肋骨,像弹钢琴一样的弹他,肋骨闷响的声音比什么都要来得动听  
闷响会回响在刘志宏的胸口,会震动他的心脏,可以扼住他的呼吸,让他只能流出眼泪,然后自己要慢慢放松一点,要有叫声才可以  
隐忍的叫声,抑制不住的哽咽声  
王俊凯舔了舔自己的唇,舌头上好像还有刘志宏的味道.

 

“前天的战争里……确认死亡…无法将……带回……很愧疚…上将是很出色的军人……我们对……很抱歉……”  
“我们将会承担您……的爱子的所有……费用……王俊凯的聪颖我们也有听闻……最好的教育是肯定的,我们也希望他能与上将一样优秀……”

王俊凯坐在旁边的桌子上吃饭,刚刚进门就看到穿着正装的几个高大男人围在母亲身边  
母亲面色沉静,安静的听着那些男人的话,看见他走进来叫他先吃饭,他乖乖坐到位置上吃饭,客厅就在厨房旁边,他们的对话也听了个大概

父亲,好像是死掉了  
这场仗打了多久,父亲就在战场上呆了多久,现在父亲没了,战争也没停止

其实他从小到大没见过父亲几面,那个男人忙碌得让他觉得如果母亲不是一个容易受孕的Omega的话,他们两个大概一辈子都不会有孩子  
纯种Alpha和Omega的孩子,生下来就被当成重点呵护对象,王俊凯大概在小二的时候知道了自己和其他人的区别,就凭老师每次午餐后都会多塞给他的一个苹果

现在得到父亲去世的消息,王俊凯其实暗暗有想过这种事情,那时候觉得,反正没见过几次,要是死了,那就死了  
但真正发生的时候,痛楚变成真真实实的血液里的颤抖,这让他拿着包跑出家门

王俊凯要去找到那只被刘志宏放生的蜘蛛.  
那是一只毛茸茸的,巴掌那么大的蜘蛛,脚上有一层黑亮的壳

街边的房子顶上的烟囱冒出烟,是沉沉的灰色,听说战场上的炮火燃起的烟,都是黑色的  
意外的是,他走到学校的时候,意外看到往校门里走的刘志宏.

他快步跟了上去，他想，就今天，今天之后，就没有未来也没有过去。

 

 

“上将,少将来给您送饭了”

王俊凯应了一声,在旁边一群人的注目里走出去,刘志宏穿了一件宽松的白衬衣遮住肚子,手上提着一个饭盒,气息让从他身边路过的几个Alpha变了表情

王俊凯走过来手摸上刘志宏的屁股,先狠狠掐了一把,再用手指在股缝游移，刘志宏斜着腿站得吊儿郎当，手里的盒子递到王俊凯面前  
“能吃但不好吃，吃不下就算了”

王俊凯慢慢靠近他，最后把他压在树上闭着眼深吸了一口气，然后笑着睁开眼在刘志宏嘴唇上啃了一口  
“你肯定不知道……怀孕之后你的味道更甜了”

“是你的味觉变恶心了”刘志宏看着他，伸手磨蹭着他的嘴唇，两手突然掐出王俊凯的双颊，让他猝不及防张开了嘴。

王俊凯掰开他的手，一巴掌甩到他脸上，刘志宏的头被扇到一边，他冷笑一下没有还手，侧着头斜眼看面无表情的王俊凯，手里的饭盒被甩到地上，王俊凯伸手就揽住了刘志宏的腰，另一只手狠狠扳过刘志宏侧着的头，大手固定住他的脑袋，逼迫他看向周围的人群

“你自己看看，如果不是你身上有我的味道，你早被撕碎了吃干净了”  
刘志宏看着形形色色的Alpha闭上了眼，王俊凯不怒反笑手上加重了力气，抓着刘志宏的头发在他耳边吼“你睁开眼看啊，看清楚点”

刘志宏吃痛的闷哼，王俊凯看着他，松开自己的手，捧住他的脸和他深吻，直到刘志宏喘不上气才松开他，分开湿淋淋的嘴唇，王俊凯带着温存的爱意，他为自己的易怒懊恼，像是被魔鬼附体，从未想过是被欲望绑架。

王俊凯亲密的叫他的名字，中文名儿，这世界上只有自己和他的父母知道。他把刘志宏带进房间里，伸手揉他松软下来的胸肌，手指拨弄敏感的乳头，刘志宏张着嘴吸气，喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟。王俊凯摸着他微微鼓起的肚子，从脖颈吻下去，最后亲亲他挺翘的臀瓣。这种亲密的时刻，爱才是主角，其他什么都没快感重要。

王俊凯的阴茎戳着刘志宏的股沟，伸手摸了一把，全都是水已经可以直接插进去了，刘志宏劈开腿，上下蹭着王俊凯蓄势待发的阴茎，但身后的人迟迟不动，他不耐烦的伸手抓住那根肉棍扯着往自己屁股里钻，王俊凯推拒着，像新婚之夜的小媳妇。刘志宏想了想转身蹲下来，捧着那个让自己欲仙欲死的东西，舌头在顶端转了一圈，想给他来个深喉，但王俊凯把他拉起来，突然就多了腼腆，脸上带上慈祥父性  
“我不是这个意思，我怕动到孩子”

王俊凯的话这么一说，刘志宏直接把他撂倒在床上，坐到他阴茎上吧唧一声到底，爽得他咬着牙细声呻吟。他上下晃着自己的屁股，淫水从交合处像喷泉一样四溅，后来动累了，他俯下来亲吻王俊凯的胸膛，叼住他的乳头用牙齿发狠的磨，王俊凯掐着他的腰挺动身体，翻身把他压下来的时候还用两只手护着刘志宏的肚子，刘志宏张着嘴大口吸气，口水顺着嘴角滑下来，又被王俊凯吞进肚子里。

王俊凯的插得十分狠，阴茎锋芒毕露在肉穴里横冲直撞，揉着刘志宏小腹的手慢慢转移到他胸口，手指摁压着两颗胀起来的乳头。极致的快感里刘志宏想，要不要告诉王俊凯自己肚子里这个孩子其实是个畸形葡萄胎的事实。但显然卖力操他的人这时候是听不进去任何话的，他们都沉在欲望的海洋里难以自拔，吸口气都困难。空气里全是馥郁的信息素，动情更甚的王俊凯强忍着内射的冲动，手上的劲儿达到刘志宏感觉乳头已经痛麻了失去了知觉。

王俊凯狠狠插了几下，退出插在直肠里的家伙，插进生殖道里射精，早就被摩擦噌得松软开合的穴口饥渴的把这根粗长的阴茎吞了下去，被结掐住的门口有些刺痛，但内部还是贪婪的吸着大股大股的精液。刘志宏前面的那根也跟着射出来精液都落在王俊凯腹肌上

射完精王俊凯把阴茎拔出来，趴在刘志宏身上亲吻肚子上的那个球  
“真想带着你和孩子一起走”

刘志宏还在高潮的余韵里，他怔怔的看着天花板，手无意识的摸着自己的肚子，想着昨天都感觉小家伙动了，怎么今天检查就是恶性葡萄胎了呢。他想着又觉得好笑，这肯定是神明给王俊凯的惩罚，但是这不对啊，受苦的是自己。他往下看，王俊凯摸着肚子隔着几层膜和一团水泡说话，医生给他看了，一串一串的白色阴影，恶心极了他当场就吐了。这会儿他也想吐，但是躺着，呕吐物奋勇抵抗也克服不了地心引力。

王俊凯自己玩了一会儿刘志宏的肚子，又蹭回来，含住他的乳头像孩子一样吮吸，边吸边告诉他“听说这儿会流奶，怪不得我感觉有股奶味”

刘志宏无语望着天花板，想告诉他要怀着才有奶，怀都没怀哪儿来奶。王俊凯吸了一会儿，才躺上来吻他的唇，这时候没有性欲，这个吻温柔又甜蜜，吻完王俊凯凑近抵着他的额头咧嘴笑，两颗虎牙尖尖，刘志宏想，这个人生来就是恶魔，浑身上下都是可怕的尖角。这时候王俊凯可爱的发问，像一个急切希望得到答案的孩子  
“是不是有奶味？是不是？”

刘志宏咂咂嘴，看见王俊凯的样子内心翻了个白眼，但嘴里好像真的是有奶味。于是他点点头，王俊凯乐着把他环抱住，刘志宏侧到一边，听着王俊凯在他耳旁说  
“下个周就去战场了，你留在空间站，没人敢动你”

刘志宏嗯了一声，看着窗外黑漆漆的背景下的各色星球，想象了一下遥远星际战场上的炮火和硝烟，发出嗤笑的鼻音

王俊凯问：“你没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
刘志宏又饿又累，他困乏的打哈欠  
“最好早点死了，省得我成天想着怎么给我爸妈报仇”

王俊凯低低的笑，一口咬上他的肩膀，牙齿尖儿都戳进肉里，刘志宏大骂：“你他妈属狗的啊？”但王俊凯咬得更使劲儿了，最后他收了力气，刘志宏舒了口气，没想到肩膀一疼，他扭头，看见血一直涌出来，缺了硬币那么大的一块肉，他回头，王俊凯把肉叼在嘴里，满嘴都是血

王俊凯含着肉用舌头舔刘志宏的伤口，刘志宏看着血慢慢流到自己胸口，脑子里轰隆轰隆的响起水声，空间站外面循环扫射的刺眼白芒射进他眼里，一圈一圈的彩色光晕附在光源，他想起龙洞湾瀑布挂着的那颗太阳，久远的记忆跑回他脑子里，肩膀的疼痛和下半身的麻木合在一起，一切都开始重演。

“宏宏？宏宏？”王俊凯发现刘志宏突然蜷缩起来，四肢不正常的抽搐，血也一直停不下来。他把肉咽下去，下床找到医药箱，慌张的要给他消毒，但酒精站上去，刘志宏就痛得大哭起来。王俊凯感觉咽进胃里的那块肉正从内部腐蚀着自己的血肉，胃里的绞痛让他弯着腰，棉签强硬的按上伤口，刘志宏哭叫着  
“王俊凯你是不是人啊……”  
“……你怎么……怎么可以……这样对我……”  
“……好痛…王俊凯……我好痛”

王俊凯按住他，怕他动起来伤到孩子，草草清理了两下就拿纱布从腋下缠上去盖住了伤口，刘志宏一直哭，十几年就第一次做爱的时候他哭了，第一个孩子流掉的时候没哭，他爹妈死的时候都没哭，现在看到他哭成这个样子，王俊凯怕得不行，死死圈住他，但刘志宏一直挣扎，王俊凯眼睁睁看着纱布被血染透，但又抽不出手来给他换。他闭了闭眼，满心悲凉。

刘志宏浑身都在抽搐，到后面眼泪流完了，浑身都冰下来，王俊凯换了纱布，床上全是刘志宏的血和精液还有自己的汗水，他想着那些愉悦的太阳底下的日子，那时候从来不知道什么是痛苦，爱恨都简单易辨。

王俊凯给自己和刘志宏穿上衣服，把人抱起来点了把火烧在床上，整张床很快燃起来，感应到火的消防人员赶来扑灭了火，王俊凯冷着脸，领头的人低声下气的表示是他们的防范失误，很快换了一张新床过来。

半夜的时候王俊凯醒过来，看见刘志宏一直睁眼看着外面，过了很久才闭上了眼睛。

 

刘志宏预感到自己的死亡，他开始梦到以前的事。一帧一帧，如昨日重现。  
里面最常出现的，是龙洞湾的瀑布，夏天暴雨之后山上的水全都涌下来，龙洞湾的瀑布水声大到整个学校都能听见。  
哗啦哗啦，哗啦哗啦的水声，如同梦魇。

是哪一天？残阳如血，烈焰成云。遍地是红光和炊烟。他年轻无比，没有心事，没有畏惧。  
吃得饱胀，小跑着偷偷回学校去找那只逃跑的蜘蛛，只要在学校，王俊凯铁定能找到，他要把它放远一点，远远的，王俊凯打死都找不着的地方。后来和王俊凯在瀑布下扭打，被暴怒的他用阴茎贯穿，浑身都是黏糊糊的血和精液。再后来怀孕，再流产，血决堤如春水。最后父母死在给上将报仇的私自行动里。

医生告诉他，不手术会死掉，他雀跃起来。这是最好的时机。他要把王俊凯的人生裹进这具身体里，用他的丑恶来摧毁王俊凯仅存的善良。让他痛苦，痛苦到拒绝死亡。

 

王俊凯去了战场，他翘首以盼日日守候，他想让自己的死亡就在王俊凯眼前。肚子里的瘤子慢慢长大，慢慢超出身体的负荷让他直不起腰。他重复想起王俊凯少年时的笑容，丑陋如鬼，再照照镜子，唉不忍心看。

这场战争从来没有赢家。他在不停苟且偷生，也在反复死去。刘志宏感觉到胎动，这种有东西在自己身体里搅动的感觉，让他无比怀恋王俊凯那根粗大的阴茎。他想，王俊凯快些回来吧。

 

收到王俊凯死讯的那天刘志宏正像模像样的看着胎教资料，他正幻想着一点美好的事情，比如肚子里的是个孩子，活蹦乱跳聪慧善良，再比如，王俊凯和自己亲密无间，爱意缠绵。

王俊凯再一次辜负他的期待，从此之后再没有任何折磨他的快感，刘志宏哦了一声，继续看手里的书，再看看外面那些遥远的星球遥远的硝烟遥远的战场遥远的死亡。

这根本不是死亡。没亲眼看见，哪里叫死亡？他身上还有浓郁的王俊凯的标记，整个房间都是王俊凯发春的气味，肩膀痛得让他想要流泪，那块缺了的肉再也没长回来，每天都在流着血和脓，刘志宏发自内心的想要流泪，他以为是自己感应到自己的死亡，但这块被王俊凯吞掉的肉，在同一个美妙的时刻，告知了他王俊凯的死亡。

他曾是优秀的军人，现在也有少将的头衔，他还拥有驾驶战舰的证件，他曾是非常优秀的军人。一个优秀的Omega。

他穿梭在星云里，巨大的行星被甩在后面，他在某一次的梦境里遇见过年轻的王俊凯，心灵纯净笑容可人，捧着一只丑陋而可爱蜘蛛，要讨他的欢喜。这里四散的尸体，绝不会有一个王俊凯。没人比他清楚王俊凯的力量，于他如神明，如魔鬼。

耗尽了战舰的燃料他迫降在某一个难民点，站起身才察觉出腹部的坠胀感，他心想这些可恶的水泡真是一流的演员。他倒下的时候没有手来扶，醒过来的时候在简陋的小型飞艇里，有个女人面目和善，眼神悲凉的告诉他，很可惜，孩子生下来就没呼吸，是个男孩子。

 

刘志宏扭头，外面一片一片白花花的都是星星。他疲累的闭上眼。梦里的王俊凯和自己都是健康的成年人，在地球上仰头都是繁星。

 

这场战争终于结束，王俊凯瘸了一条腿，但立功无数，成为神话。他在寻找刘志宏的过程里去了无数地方，但没有一个地方有一个帅气，年轻，善良，而又沉默寡言的Omega。

他从前线退下来在空间站当了一个老师，按照过去自己的学校搭了一个一模一样的在空间站，阳光和瀑布都一模一样。他特地去地球上找到以前的旧址，把所有器材都拿回来当做念旧。

他看着瀑布下面散步的学生，去陈列室拿了一个老式的投影仪，他在课堂上给孩子演示过去的科技，把投影仪升到教室上方，关掉灯。

 

他打开投影仪，白光亮起来，孩子们惊呼起来。黑色的阴影盖到他脸上，他抬头，看见一只巴掌大的蜘蛛被压在镜头上，尸体早已干枯。

龙洞湾瀑布的水声和孩子们的吵闹声合在一起，他捂住自己烧疼的胃，终于感觉到一点死亡的快意。死亡的人不是刘志宏，是他自己。


End file.
